Invader Zim: True Friendship
by girandmoose4ever
Summary: Gir is sad because he doesn't have any friends. Well..besides minimoose. But he wants a real friend. So he meets melody, a girl in the neighborhood. But everything goes wrong.. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Invader zim: True Friendship chapter 1**

**Hey people's! I got lazy and decided to write my very first story on my iPhone. Please keep negative comments to yourself, and remember that this is my very first story. Oh yeah, and the girl in the story is Melody, she's the one that will be friends with gir. And her brother, Kevin, is supposed to be dib's friend and try's to help him with zim. Okay, so on with the story!**

It was a long and frustrating day for zim, considering that he failed another mission. He was furiously fixing a chip in gir's robotic head, causing gir to stumble.

"I have failed so many missions to destroy this filthy ball of dirt. Because of your stupidity, gir, dib knows what we are to do next. I might even have to create another sir unit myself, for the sake of the mission.." zim said bitterly.

"okey dokie!" gir said cheerfully. Zim slapped his forehead and did a low growl. But if gir was to see his anger, which spooked him, it wouldn't help the situation he was in. He sighed and shook his head. "just watch the angrymonkey show or something while I think of my next evil plan." He said, coldly. Gir tilted his head in confusion then walked to the elevator. He didn't understand one bit why zim was so mad at him. Gir tried to shake it off and sit on the couch. Instead of watching his favorite show, he started to wonder off in his mind. He couldn't understand why nobody liked him. The only person who was always by his side was minimoose. But he wasn't enough. He needed somebody who understand his feelings and stand up for him. That was the only thing he had been wanting for a while. But, of course, it never happened. Gir sighed and put on his dog suit, deciding to go out for a walk to ease his emotional pain. He walked outside to see a girl holding a stick, and dragging it across the floor, walking on the sidewalk. He looked at her with curiosity, and decided to quietly follow her. Like zim taught him, he walked on all fours and started to follow.(the girl's POV) While the girl was walking, she heard a squeaking noise behind her. She turned around to see a dog. A weird one. It was staring at her, waiting for her to do something. She felt awkward for some reason, she just didn't know why.

"Um, you lost?" she asked, feeling stupid asking a dog a question, knowing that dogs couldn't talk. The green dog tilts it's head in confusion, then shook his head no. She didn't know what to do after that,considering that the dog was not lost, so she just started to walk again. She felt bad leaving it there, because it just stood there not knowing what to do next. She sighed and turned around. "Look, um.. You can walk with me if you want..you don't have to though." she said, shyly. The dog blinked in surprise and ran by her side. She noticed that the dog was now walking with two legs instead of all four. "I didn't know that dogs can walk with two legs. You must be pretty talented for a dog." she said, amused. The dog stopped, and walked on all fours. "Whoops!" it said knowing its mistake. "oh, it's okay, I guess" she said, continuing to walk. She then realized that the dog talked and halted. "wait, did you just talk?" she asked in shock. The dog stuck its tounge out and smiled. "yep!"

"That's crazy!"

"I guess so! I'm a mongoose dog!"

"Dogs can't talk!" are you playing a prank on me or something?" she said, now looking irritated.

"Okay, I'm not a mongoose dog. I'm gir!" it said, cheerfully.

"Gir? Okay so you're not a dog. What are you then?"

The so-called dog's eyes turned red and the zipper opened to reveal a robot. It's eyesturned red to cyan blue. The girl backed up and starred wide eyed. She couldn't believe it was an actual robot. She didn't know wether to trust it or to just run. The robot came closer to her, cheerfully walking by her side. She didn't know if it would attack, or possibly be spying on her. She remembered that she had pepper spray in her pocket and swiped it out. "Stay back. I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it!" she said, shaking in fear. The robot came closer and stared at the pepper spray. "ooooh what's that do?!"

She backed up some more, getting puzzled. This robot wasn't afraid of anything! What should she do? A part of her wanted to know what this robot was, but the other part of her was telling her to run. She dropped her pepper spray and ran, looking back at the robot who now looked sad, dipping his head. She felt bad for running away from it, looking at how sad and lonely it was. She didn't know! She thought it would have tried to kill her or something. She gave a thought, and decided to slowly walk back. "er, sorry for running.. I was just...spooked, that's all...I mean,first, you're a dog, and then a robot...I just didn't.." she said, her other half of her words Trailing off. The robot suddenly wasn't sad anymore, knowing that she came back for him. "aw it's okay, everybody doesn't like me.. I don't know why though." he said, turning sad again.

"well hey, I like you. After all, you did walk with me. And you are really brave to show yourself. I think you're pretty cool" she said, smiling slightly. The robot lit up a little and realized it was getting late. She soon realized the same thought. "Well, um I have to go home. See you tomorrow, gir? That's your name right?" she asked, now calm.

"Yeeeeep! Can I walk you home? Pleeeaaase?" gir asked. She couldn't say no. After all, she thought gir was cute. "sure. My name is melody, by the way. I live right next to the green house." she explained.

"I live in the green house! Yay we're neighbors!" gir said excitedly. He took her hand and started walk happily. "can we be the neatest friends?" gir asked, smiling. She did a small blush, and smiled. " sure"

Tbe time passed by, and she finally reached her house. She gave gir a small hug and waved bye as he walked to his house. She couldn't wait to see gir tomorrow. Gir felt the same way.

**Phew! That was a lot of work! What will happen to gir when zim notices that he was gone for a while? What will happen the next time gir and melody meet? Find out in the next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was going to do this chapter tomorrow, but the boringness is KILLING ME! So, you guys are lucky. :) I see there was no reviews yet, but eventually there will be more when I post new chapters. This chapter will Have Melody's brother in it this time. Oh! I forgot! I don't own invader zim, or any of the characters except Melody and her brother. Anyways, on with the story!**

**__**(Melody's point of view)

Yesterday was a long day, meeting gir and all. It is 7:30 in the morning, and I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly changed and ran downstairs. My brother must've heard me, because I can hear his door open, then close. I shrugged and went outside. I had to do something first, before meeting gir, though. Since dad was sick, I needed to pick up his medicine and drop it off back at the house. With that, I walked to the store. It was a little windy, with only a few people outdoors, a little weird to not hear that much talking and screaming. When I walked into the store, I saw a familiar face. Zim! I never knewwhat my brother and Dib were talking about. I honestly thought they were joking when they said zim was trying to destroy earth. I shrugged, and went toward the pharmacy. The lady's head popped up and smiled. "Hi melody! Need your dad's subscription?" she said, already having the bag prepared.

"Hi, and yes I need his medicine. Thanks for getting it prepared for me." I said smiling back.

"You're welcome! Tell your dad that I hope he gets well!" she shouted.

"I will! Bye!" I said, waving. After that, I started to walk down the aisle. After staring at the candy, I decided to buy one, since I didn't eat anything before I left. After choosing a candy, I walked to the cash register and put the candy on the counter. The man scanned the candy and hands it back to me. I payed the price and started to walk out the door until I heard a familiar voice. "HEY! IT'S MAH FRIEND! MELODEEE!"

I turned around to see zim and gir behind me by the register. "Hi gir, hi um, zim.." I said giving a slight wave. Gir almost tackled me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, then looking at zim for a response. "Hello filthy earth human. I see you found out about gir." he said, coldly.

"If you mean gir turning out to be a robot, then yes I found out. Why so serious anyways?" I said, annoyed because of Zim's seriousness. He just did a weird laugh, then shook his head. "it's already worse that the dib-stink and his friend found out. Now you? This just makes my mission more complicated." he said, in frustration.

"I honestly don't care what your going to do. And you don't have to worry about anything, because I don't know what you're talking about at all. You're really confusing." I said challengingly. Zim snarled in irritation and looked away. "Look just stay away from me and my robot. Is that clear human?"

"Fine, but Don't think I'm going to promise on this, because me and gir are friends, and you have nothing to break it." I said glaring at him, then leaving in anger. I always hated zim. He had always Been so cruel and mean. Everyone I knew didn't like him either. And worse, I didn't know that gir was with zim. That makes it way more irritating. I stomped out the door and sighed. Not surprised, I saw my brother and dib walk by. "let me guess. Zim?"

"yep" I said, annoyed. Gir was running to me and tugging my arm. "Melody Melody! Can we go to the taco shack? Pleeassee? Master is mad at me and He said he gonna turn me off!"

"um...taco shack?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Oh noes! He's coming! Ruuuun away!" with a flash, gir grabbed my arm and all the sudden we went flying. "GIR! IM AFRAID OF HEiGHTS!" I screamed, clinging my arms to him. "GO DOWN GO DOWN!" all the sudden everything stopped. I opened my eyes and let go. Gir gave a small laugh and covered his mouth. I gave him a glare. "that was not funny." I said folding my arms. Realizing my anger,gGIR led me to the taco shack and ordered a bucketload of tacos. I stared in amusement, seeing gir gulping down taco one by one. After he was done, I aswabi him a few questions. "wait, why did you call zim 'master'?" gir just sat there, whistling innocently. "gir you're acting weird. What's with you?"

"nooooothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"I know you're hiding something."

"nooooo I'm not."

"yes you are."

"noooooo I'm not."

"yes you a- aw forget it. Can you just ride me home?without making fun of me?" I asked annoyed. "okey dokie!"he said, grabbing my arm, and launching off. "AHHH! YOU COULDVE GAVE ME A WARNING!" I screamed, again clinging my arms to him and closing my eyes shut. After we stopped, I hopped off and gave him a hug. "alright gir, see you later."

"aww but it's only 10:00!"

"I know, but I'm really busy today. I need to take care of my dad."

"okay...bye melody!" heas aid, waving and flying off. I sighed and smiled. Today was a weird day. But why didn't gir answer my questions? Maybe I should ask Dib and see what he's hiding from me. Oh well, I need a rest.

**okay! I hope you liked this chapter! It's supposed to be a weird one. Will melody ever find out about gir's secret? What will zim do? What happens to gir when he gets home? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry It took so long for the next chapter. I had a lot of homework and me and my besties were hanging out so yeah.. Here's the next one!**

Chapter 3: When the secrets unfold

Melody's POV (In class)

_I wonder what Gir was hiding from me? Maybe something important.. But why not tell me? I am his friend.. Maybe he doesn't trust me?_

"MELODY! STOP DAYDREAMING AND PAY ATTENTION!" Mrs. Bitters screeched.

"S-sorry.." I muttered. _Geez...Why does she always pick on me? _I thought. I decided to focus on class with Mrs. Bitters babbling about how the world is doomed._ I wonder if she does this just to make us feel useless? Eh, why should I care anyways?_ _Woah, is Dib staring at me?_

"Um, do I have something on my face?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No, you just...I don't know, you're just acting weird." He said, suprisingly with concern.

"Oh, i'm just..Im thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Geez, are you always so nosy?" I said, annoyed. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you a few questions about something."

"Okay, so what do you want to ask?" He pressed.

"Not now, birdbrain! At lunch!" I hissed in annoyance.

"Okay, geez..What got you so grumpy.." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at what Mrs. Bitters was drawing on the board. She was drawing the earth exploding or something like that. "Melody, what does this picture show?"

"Um...The earth being doomed?"

"Correct! This will be on your test tomorrow!" She said, slithering back to her desk. Zim stood up and balled his fist. "NO! THAT IS ZIM'S JOB TO DESTROY EARTH! MINE! MINE! MIIIIIINE!" He yelled furiously.

Zita looked at zim like he had two heads and whispered to the class "Zim's been acting a little more crazy than normal today."

"I know, he's been acting kind of wack *low voice* YO!" One girl said. Zim stood face to face to the girl and hissed, annoyed that the class was making fun of him. The class snickered then went back to paying attention to Mrs. Bitter's crazy doom lesson. Then, FINALLY, the bell rang. The whole class squealed in joy and quicly ran out of the classroom. The only people left were Dib, and Zim. They both looked at me weirdly, then glared at each other. "Excuse me, Dib-stink, but I need to talk to Melody."

"Oh, really? She just told me to meet her at lunch to talk. Zim, you can wait."

"No, really. I need to talk to her. Gir's going crazy, and I can't controll his crazyness this time." Zim said, folding his arms, waiting for a response.

"If it's gir we're talking about, then I'll talk with you. Dib, maybe I can meet at your house later?" I said, with curiosity.

"Ughh, whatever. This is just wasting my time. I'm going to eat lunch with Gaz.." Dib said, walking out of the room.

"Okay, so what about Gir?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Gir's been begging to see you for the past couple of days. I know we are enemys and such, but I, the mighty Zim, is willing to be friends, so um.. You won't beg at my feet! Maybe you can visit my home during this lunch hour?"

"Ha! Beg at your feet? Yeah right!" I said, gently punching his arm. "Yeah, sure. I have been wondering what he's up to. Oh, by the way, Gir was acting weird, like he was hiding something."

"Yes, I think it is the time to tell you. I don't usually do this, considering that you were talking to Dib, but.. I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone, right?"

"I won't tell anybody, and Dib doesn't need to know anything." I said, winking.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Anyhow, the first thing you need to know, is that i'm not actually a human. I am Irken, another diffrent species from yours. I am a invader, and I was ordered to destroy this filthy planet. But Dib has been holding me back lately with all his spying material. Gir is my Henchman, he was built to gather information for me. But, he has a few glitches."

"Yeah, I noticed." I said, sarcastically.

"This is serious! So, ever since Gir met you, he has been begging to come see you, but I didn't let him, because obvously, you're a human."

"Then why tell me about this? How would you know that I'm trustworthy?" I asked, testing him.

"I trust my robot. He has told me a lot about you, and told me that you are really good at keeping secrets. Like him being a robot, and you never told anybody. I consider that trustworthy."

"Why were you acting weird at the store yesterday? You acted so evil.."

"That, was necessary. I didn't know who you were, until Gir told me. I thought you were some sort of threat to my mission."

"Well that explains everything I needed to know. You must have a really good robot to keep your secrets." I said, smiling.

He sighed and shook his head. The whole way to Zim's house was full of silence. I just looked down to my feet while I was walking. _Zim is one strange guy.. But, he is so sweet in the inside. I always knew he had a soft spot. _I thought. Once we arrived to Zim's house, He slowly opened the door, and peeked in.

"Hmm.. He must be in his room. Come inside." He said, motioning me to come in. I slowly stepped on, examining everything in the kitchen and livingroom. I stood by the livingroom, looking around at the weird house accesories. "Wait here." He whispered. I nodded and patiently waited. I heard Zim's voice nearby in another room, then the door burst open. Gir came running around the house smiling with joy. "Where is she whare is she where is she where is-"

"Gir, i'm right here!" I said, laughing that he just ran right past me. He stopped, then came running to my direction, then squezzed me to death. "YAY MELODY! I MISSEDED YOU!"

"Yeah, I missed you too, buddy." I said, smiling.

"Now, Gir, I expect you to follow my directions if Melody is to stay. Understood?" Zim explained firmly.

"Yes my master!" Gir yelled, his eyes turning red, saluting.

I giggled at Gir's reaction then looked at my watch. "Zim, do you want to just ditch skool? I mean, I don't want to hear Mrs. Bitter's boring doom lesson all over again." I explained.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, winking. I blinked in suprise, then felt gir pulling my arm. "Cmon', Melody! Let's go to my room!" ahae yelled, pulling me to his room. I smiled and closed my eyes. _It's good to see my friend again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wondering why Zim told Melody too much personal information? He set her up, so he can use her for his mission. Hint Hint! :) Ok, on with the story!**

Chapter 4: Zim's insanity of doom

Zim's POV

Zim was currently on his lab, laughing like a maniac, for whatever reason.

"Muhahahahahaha! Melody is such a fool! She'll never resist Gir now! Stupid hyoomans!" He yelled in a victorious way. "Now, step two, invite Melody over to my house, then lock her in my lab. Then step three-"

"MASTAH! What you talkin about?" Gir said, now walking over to Zim to see what he was laughing about.

"Gir! I need you to invite Melody over..And have her stay...For a while...Muha...Muhahahaha! Muhaha-"

"Ohhh we gonna have a sleep over?" Gir asked, Interrupting Zim's evil laugh.

"Well, something like that. Now go invite her! We don't have skool today, so hopefully she doesn't have anything to do.."

"OKEY DOKIE! Gir screeched joyfully, then flew out the window to find Melody.

Zim went on to his maniac laugh and uh... On with Gir's point of view!

Gir's POV

_I wonder why mastah was actin' strange. Maybe he was talkin' about how he gonna doom the earth..Oh well! On to Melody's house! Doody Doody Doo... _I thought happily. I knocked on the door, and waited. Melody opened the door and smiled. "Hey Gir! What brings you here?" She asked, hugging me.

"I uh.. Wants you to come over! I gots you something too!" I gave her my most prized possesion: minimoose. Melody seems trustworthy enough to takes care of him!

"Oh my gosh! He is so cute! Thank you Gir!" She yelled joyfully. "Well, since i'm all dressed up, we might as well go."

"Okey dokey!" I yelled, then took her arm and flying to the window.

"GIR I TOLD YOU I WAS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" She screeched, holding me tightly.

"But it's fuuuuuuun!" I told her, landing to the living room.

"Maybe to you but definately not to me." She mumbled, dusting off her jacket.

"Lemme go get master, stay here, okay?" I said, running to my room, where the secret portal was. I went to the portal and popped in master's lab. He turned to look at me, curiously. "Is she here?"

"Waiting in the livingroom"

"Okay, step two, almost completed.." He whispered. Master walked to the portal while I was lagging behind him. We arrived in my room, and walked out where Melody was.

"Hello, Melody.. Mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?" He asked, then glaring at me.

"Um, sure Zim.." Melody replied, uncomfortably. I could tell she wasn't so sure if she could really trust master, because the worry of her eyes. To encourage her, I nodded, and motioned her to follow master to the other room. She nooded back in reply and walked with Zim. She gave me one last wooried look, then looked down to the ground. I sighed and sat on the couch. _What is so important to master that he couldn't let me listen to theirs "Private talk?" _I questioned myself.

Melody's POV

"So, um... What did you want to talk about?" I asked, uncomfortable that me and Zim were alone in his dark room. He turned to me and grabbed my arm. A device crawled on my arm and locked itself around my rist. My eyes widened in shock, and I started to back away.

"Oh, there's no way to run, Melody. Gir can't come rescue you either." He said, darkly. I ran for it, but something caught me and wrapped itself around me. "I hope your last visit with Gir will be your last memory." He said, then giving a evil laugh. "That device around your rist will shock you if you give out any private information. However, I put it on in case you escaped my lab. Sooner or later Gir will have to know. But if he trys to save you in anyway, the device I put on him will shock him also. So you have no where to run, human" He said, quietly leading me to his lab. I tried to call Gir's name, but something covered my mouth also. I suddenlt remembered mini moose. I dropped him on the ground, hoping to give Gir a hint. I closed my eyes, and let out a tear._ Gir, please save me! _

**_Oh no! Will Gir find out Zim's evil plan? Find out in the next chapter! I know this one is kind of short, but the next one will be longer, okay? Girandmoose4ever out yo!_**


End file.
